


Snow and Metal

by HallowedJack



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Jake Park, Pining, Protective Jeff Johansen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowedJack/pseuds/HallowedJack
Summary: Jake didn't understand why Jeff wanted to save him like that, nor why the man felt the need to comment on his appearance. One shot, request.





	Snow and Metal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceMurdock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMurdock/gifts).



Jake glanced up discreetly at the man working on the generator in front of him. Parts clanked as they repaired the generator. It was snowing. Mount Ormand ski resort. Not the best map, but Jake found it easier to lose the killer, not that he knew why. As he glanced up, he saw that Jeff had averted his eyes. It could have been the nipping cold, but red flushed the older man’s cheeks. It was hard to tell from under his beard, but splotches of red blossomed out from under the black wiry hairs.

 

Definitely blushing, with how Jeff now refused to make eye contact. Jake found himself angry because he knew what it was about. He was angry because it was what he needed to do in that trial- any grief was unnecessary and unhealthy.

 

“It was better than giving him four kills for free. You would have done the same.”

 

Jeff stopped repairing for a moment before he continued. His dark brown eyes met his and they widened.

 

“Oh- Nah, was just thinking about something. Not that. Don’t worry, I understand, didn’t wanna hand our team over to the killer for a basement save. Water under the bridge, man.”

 

Jake nodded. Good. He didn’t want to deal with that. Drama was beyond his capabilities, unlike most of the people in the fog alongside him. It never brought anything positive to the table, only stress and fights.

 

“Good. What were you looking at, then?”

 

It wasn’t that he was trying to start a fight, just the fact that he probably had a smear of grease on his face or something. He did admit though that coming out of his mouth, the words weren’t the kindest.

 

“Brr, always cold like that? Just saw that you had a new hairstyle.”

 

Jake nodded curtly, crossing a wire with a switch.

 

“Yeah, man bun. Easier to run without the hair in my eyes.”

 

Jeff itched at his scalp. 

 

“It’s a good look on you.”

 

This was uncharted territory. Most people didn’t really talk to him- let alone compliment him. Thinking back on it, he didn’t really give people the chance. They still had a ways to go on the generator, so it’s not like he had the option of ignoring Jeff for the duration of its repair.

 

“Thank you.”

 

It was his turn to blush, hopefully, harder to spot with his darker complexion.

 

A crow cawed. Jake immediately let go of the generator. Either the spirit, wraith or Michael. Either way, he wasn’t getting grabbed. Jeff got the message and did the same, crouching behind a burning barrel. Crouching in a bush, Jake watched the spirit appear out of nowhere and cry out as she attempted to grab somebody off the generator and failed. Angered, she began immediately searching the generator's vicinity.

 

Jake’s blush vanished into pallor as the dismembered woman approached his hiding spot. The snow crunched under her bare feet. He could hear the glass crunching in her body. He shivered from both the temperature along with the grating sound. She wasn’t just passing by. He could tell she had a hunch, maybe hear his breathing. Jake didn’t even have a burst of speed to escape his hiding spot easily. He was fucked.

 

“Hey, cold cuts!”

 

Jeff jumped up from behind the barrel and Jake held in a gasp. That idiot. The ghostly woman immediately snapped her head around and began running towards him. Taking the lead, the older man ran towards the inside of the ski resort. Jake would have been worried, if not for the fact that he knew Jeff knew the place like the back of his hand. 

 

Jake let out the deep breath he had been holding. His body trembled under the stress. He still didn’t like going against the woman, her cries of agony were piercing- terrifying and sorrowful at the same time. Not something he liked to hear. And so he was thankful. Jeff had bought him enough time to completely repair the generator. 

 

After he crossed the last wire, the exit gates blared to life. The spirits aura was revealed to him in a mesmerizing pink, chasing after who he assumed to be Jeff. He paled once more. How had he not noticed? Jake rubbed his eyes, hoping it to be an optical illusion from the glittery snow. It wasn’t. It was rancor, directed towards him

 

The exit gates handle was cold- uncomfortably so. It sparked to life as the first red light illuminated. The spirits pink aura stopped in her tracks. The sound of whooshing air filled his ears. It grew louder, louder, louder. He fought the urge to sprint as he slowly left the area, careful not to disturb any wildlife. They had deduced that she found them based on sound- meaning she couldn’t see them for whatever reason. They also deduced that she could still see their scratch marks, given how Meg had taught him how to lead her in a certain direction by running for a few seconds.

 

She appeared in front of the door, spinning her head around to locate the disturbance. Jake held his breath as he crouched behind a tree. If he was found, he would die. He wouldn’t have the chance to get off the hook. She’d kill him by her hand. 

 

“Samara! I’m not done with you yet!”

 

The booming gruff voice belonged to no other than Jeff Johansen. But he wasn’t an idiot this time. It was the right choice, distract the killer while he opened the gates. It was almost humorous how simple minded the killers could be, almost as if guided by instinct only. The thought of an intelligent killer sent a chill down his spine.

 

Towards the lodge, he disappeared once more, probably for a good few minutes of a chase. 

 

The exit gate handle was pulled down once more. The cool metal clung to his warm skin. The loud siren rang out into the snowy air as the gate was seventy-five percent open, just a little bit more now. 

 

Jeff emerged from the lodge as the doors rolled open. Still uninjured, the older man could definitely make it to the gate in time, especially since he seemed to be a fan of David’s maneuver. Jake stood at the absolute threshold of the exit gates, watching anxiously as Jeff scrambled to meet him. The spirits long black hair floated out behind her. It caught the specks of snow raining down. Her cries were haunting, echoing out into the open space.

 

They both left together, the last two remaining in the trial. The spirit slashed furiously at the black appendages blocking her path. Neither looked back as they walked the foggy path back to the campfire pavilion.

 

Jake made a noise of surprise as Jeff placed an arm around his shoulder and ruffled his hair.

 

“How’s that for a distraction?”

 

Jake just wanted to know why. 

 

“I wasn’t exposed by rancor in those bushes earlier.”

 

Jeff let go of him and sighed. Jake missed the warmth.

 

“Just being a good friend, that’s all.”

 

The survivalist noticed the pained expression in the artist’s eyes.

  
  
  



End file.
